CEO's Clash
by maya-chan14
Summary: Natsu's your typical spoiled, arrogant, flamboyant CEO brat. But, what happens when he meets another CEO like Lucy Heartfilia? What's in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

It was a typical day at Fiore Academy. The birds were chirping, student's greeting each other and the-

_CRASH!_

"NATSU! GRAY! Principal's office, NOW!" Their homeroom teacher, Gildarts commanded. Erza, the red haired vice-president was seething in anger at the two boys. While Jellal chuckled in amusement at how Gray and Natsu could always push anyone's buttons.

Let me guess you guys are wondering why Erza and Jellal are in the room, when they are supposed to be in another classroom because they are third years right? Simple, Gildarts called them as usual because he just knew that Natsu and Gray would destroy something. Sometimes Jellal and Erza didn't need to be called at how frequent they destroy things.

"How many times have I told you two to stop fighting?" Erza asked the two whimpering boys that were being dragged by the ear. Jellal chuckled at the scene; it looked like a mother punishing her children. The students inside the classrooms even poked their heads out their classrooms just to see the scene, which pretty much gave them a good laugh.

"He started it!" Natsu pointed an accusing finger at Gray, who reacted with a glare at him.

"No way! He was the one who started it! He threw his stupidly horrid smelling socks at my face!"

"Because you are annoying to look at!"

"You flamingo!"

"What did you call me Ice block?"

"I said you ar-"

"ENOUGH! Master will both give you your punishments and I will see to it that both of you will accomplish it. Am I understood?!" Erza shouted, glaring at the both of them. Visibly both Gray and Natsu flinched and instinctively saluted her.

"A-Aye!"

"Good, now h-"

"ERZA! I need your help back at the classroom!" shouted a familiar voice. The four of them looked back and saw Mira running towards them. She stopped in front of them for a minute, and then dragged Erza with her. Not before shouting back a…

"Good luck!" and successfully dragged a protesting Erza with her.

"Man Mira's such a help!" Natsu sighted in relief.

"What did you even see in that demon Erza, huh Jellal?" Gray asked the blue haired President.

"Ohh shush. She may be like that but it's actually one of her cute sides" Jellal retorted, but earned a blank look from the two boys with him. He sweat dropped at their reactions.

"W-What?"

"You're an M." Gray stated, walking away from them.

"A what?" Jellal asked confused.

"A Masochist." Natsu answered turning away and headed the opposite way Gray went, leaving Jellal standing there along in front of the principal's office.

"I AM NOT A MASOCHIST!" Jellal exclaimed to no one in particular. He swore he heard Natsu's boisterous laughter from afar and the voice of Master Makarov telling him to come inside his office. A sigh escaped him, before he opened the door to the principal's office.

"So mister 'I AM NOT A MASOCHIST' what are you doing outside my office and shouting that outside? You could have just used the intercom to tell it to everyone you know."

"But Master! I am no-"

"Do you want me to say it for you?" Makarov asked as he pushed the on button for the intercom with an amused look on his face.

"NOOOO!"

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

_Tsk. What to do now?_ Natsu thought. It's not like everyday he would get away from a trip to the principal's office but when he did, he would usually sneak out of school.

"Might as well go sleep on the rooftop" He mumbled to himself, yawning as he headed upstairs.

Upon opening the door to the rooftop he gawked at the sight. The sunny morning that greeted them earlier was now replaced with rain. Raining like cats and dogs.

"Tsk. Now what?" He whined, stomping his feet like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"Ah! The clinic! Mira wouldn't mind!" He grinned to himself as he ran to the clinic. However, upon opening the door he gawked for a second time.

Before him stood a pretty blond haired girl that seemed to be dripping wet from the rain. Not only were her clothes see through (that made him flustered) that caught his attention, but the metallic smell inside the room caught his attention.

"He-y are you okay?" He asked. The girl's eyes instantly zoned on him and made his breath hitch. They were so mesmerizing, like rich chocolate. Her cheeks were the color of pink from the cold, her lips plump and pink despite being drenched. However, his time looking at her stopped because like a slow motion in a movie she started falling down.

Natsu's reflexes kicked in and lucky he caught her before she hit the floor. But…

"Holy c-!" The girl's blood was pooling beneath her and Natsu was frantically calling for help.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I'll pop up every now and then, but it's not certain that I'll be able to update regularly. December will be the month that I'll be updating frequently due to the Christmas break we're waiting for.

Reviews reviews!

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story _'Little Blood bank' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**RESERVED: 11/18/'13**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Chapter 2

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

Natsu zoned out at the start of the class. He couldn't help thinking about the blonde girl he had sort of helped yesterday.

_Why was she bleeding?_

_Was she some criminal wanted on the loose?_

_Who is she?_

Questions swarmed his head because of that blond girl, which he wasn't even sure if he was going to ever see her again. You ask why he can't despite him being a much known person, right? It was because the she-devil Mira forbade him to. Not only that, Erza also came and practically dragged him out of the hospital room and gave him the familiar 'don't come see her' from the infamous Titania herself. It made him think why they were so keen on him to not see her.

"Just who is she?" Natsu asked himself.

"Who are you talking about flame-brain?"

"It's none of your business stripper."

A sigh escaped his frie-nemy's lips. The boy lazily sat across him. Silence enveloped them as Natsu continued to think about the girl from yesterday.

"Really man, you're looking like someone ran over their puppy."

"I don't like dogs dumbass."

"Tsk. Fine someone ran over Happy then."

"WHAAT!"

"F!-uudge! It was a complete joke you idiot! Why'd you have to punch me in the jaw?" Gray whined, massaging his aching jaw.

"Hmpf. I knew that."

"Yeah, sure you did…" The two stared off for quite some time before Natsu decided to break the silence.

"I just met a pretty girl yesterday."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't sound happy."

"She was bleeding…"

"Huh?"

"It looked like a bullet grazed her side, but I wasn't sure…"

"What ar-"

"Mira and Erza didn't want me to see her again."

"Dude cal-"

"She was so pretty even when she was injured…"

"Let me ta-"

"Big brown eyes, shiny blonde hair, her lips looked so-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

And yes Natsu did shut up from his crazy delusional moment. Natsu even waited for him to start talking.

"If she makes you go crazy like that, why don't we just go see her?"

"But Mira and Erza doesn't' want me to see her."

"Then we'll just have to persuade them."

"Per-what?" An annoyed sigh escaped Gray's mouth.

"Let's just go."

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

"Leave." Erza ordered the two as she stood by the doorway of the room of the blonde girl he saw yesterday.

"But I just want to see her Erza!"

"You dare defy me eh Natsu?"

"No! I just- I… can't I see her?" Natsu's voice lowered at the end as he muttered it.

"Sorry Natsu, you can't, you too Gray." Erza said, heading back inside the room and leaving the two boys outside. Sulking, Natsu slumped on the sofas outside the room.

"Not I'm curious as to why they are so protective of her."

"You sound like a stalker to me idiot."

"I wasn't asking your opinion frosty."

"Now, now you two. No fighting in here." A motherly voice stopped them. Looking around they saw Mira, a smile on her pretty face.

"Hey Mira, how come I can't see her?"

"He means why can't we see her?" Gray corrected, earning a glare from Natsu. Mira giggled at the two and decided it wouldn't harm anyone, especially these two.

"The girl we are protecting is Lucy Heartfilia." Mira said, getting both of their attention.

"Her name sounds familiar." Natsu mumbled.

"It should, because she's the soon to be CEO of the Hearfilia conglomerate." Mira said, giggling at Natsu's confused look and Gray's shocked one.

"Is she _the_ Heartfilia?" Gray asked still in shock.

"Yes, she truly is." Mira nodded, confirming his question twice.

"What are you guys talking about? What about Luigi?"

"It's Lucy you idiot! She's the daughter of the wealthiest family!"

"So? That still doesn't' answer my question." Natsu deadpanned.

"Natsu… Lucy'd the girl you're going to be engaged to."

"WHAAT!" Mira still continued despite Natsu's outburst.

"Grandine-san and Igneel mentioned it to us a couple of years back. Erza and me were already her friends before that."

"I don't get it. Why didn't they tell me?"

"They actually planned to tell you sometimes this week, but that happened…" Mira's solemn voice was noticed by the two boys. But Natsu wanted to know about the girl even more now.

"Why was she injured Mira? It looked like a bullet grazed her."

Mira however, remained silent at the question.

"Is someone after her?" Mira nodded in confirmation. Gray also remained silent, but he also wanted to know. Natsu blinked, not really understanding why would a girl like her be… wanted? Assassinated? Or plainly murdered?

"It's simply because they want to bring the Heartfilia's down."

"Then why go after her?"

"Because Natsu, she's the CEO…future CEO of the Hearfilia's."

"Okay…But, I still don't get why you guys are stopping me from seeing her."

"That goes without question Natsu." Mira answered a hand on the door knob to Lucy's room. Gray scratched his head and thought why he was even hanging out with an idiot.

"I don't get it." Natsu whined. This time Mira gave him an impassive look. Apparently it scared both him and Gray because they let out a squeak.

"It's because you're a brat that doesn't know what or _who_ to care for."

"Hey! I'm-"

"Simply put you're a playboy." Mira cut him off mid sentence and entered Lucy's hospital room. Leaving Natsu to gawk in plain sight and Gray sighing once more, understanding where Mira was coming from.

Natsu was too friendly to anyone, especially the girls.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Ping~ I'm dropping another chapter up~ Oh well! As of now its 16 days before my birthday (not including today) And I'm zoning out more and more XD Anyway~ how's the chapter?

Reviews reviews!

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story _'Little Blood bank' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**RESERVED: 11/28/'13**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	3. Chapter 3

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

Beep. Beep.

"You girls should go home and take a rest." A motherly voice told the girls, sitting beside the sleeping blonde.

"Not it's alright Mi-" The older woman coughed and looked at the red haired girl in amusement.

"I mean Layla-san…" Erza corrected herelf. Mira giggled with Layla at Erza's cuteness.

"I'm serious though, you two should take a rest."

"It's-"

"We couldn't possibly leave Lucy; she's like a little sister to us." Mira quickly said ignoring the glare Erza was giving her, who pretty much didn't like being cut off.

"So I've heard… Don't you two think you were being too hard on the poor boy?"

"Nonsense… Natsu has indirectly been a playboy, despite him acting or is still a kid."

"So I've heard, but it seems like he has taken a liking to my little girl." Layla gushed, remembering the crestfallen face Natsu had when he was being told off by Mira.

"I know right! Oooh! I would just love to plan their wedding!" Mira gushed, her eyes twinkling like a child on Christmas day after receiving her gift.

"Mira! Lucy is not allowed to marry yet!" Erza exclaimed at Mira's plan for her indirect younger sister.

"Says who?" Mira challenged her happy face turning into a scary one.

"I did." Erza retorted, not backing down on any challenge like usual, especially if it was by Mira. Layla giggled in amusement at the two girls.

"My… You have such overly loving friends Lucy. Won't you wake up yet?" Layla said, talking to her sleeping daughter.

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

"Mom! Dad! Are you here!?" Natsu shouted as soon as he entered their home.

"Of course we are. Where in the world would we be you damn brat?" A voice answered him, who he noted snorted at the end.

"Oi old man! Why didn't you tell me I was engaged?"

"_Will be engaged_ would be the right term Natsu." A blue haired woman answered, emerging from the living room.

"Same thing." Natsu muttered, which earned a shook of her head from the older woman.

"Let's take a seat inside and talk about it."

"Fine mom."

Together she and Natsu entered the living room where a guy with red-ish hair lounged.

"Ah… My idiotic son~"

"Annoying old man…" Natsu muttered, taking a seat opposite of his parents.

"Igneel stop annoying him and Natsu behave."

"But mom!"

"Grandine!" Natsu and Igneel said at the same time, to which the two glared at each other. Grandine shook her head at the two. Honestly Wendy was more composed than they are and she was only thirteen years old.

"Now Natsu what do you want to know about?"

"Well…"

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

A groan escaped her lips, her eyes fluttered open. But, quickly blinked them as she adjusted to her surroundings, her sight cleared and soon she was staring at the white ceiling. Her labored breathing, the beeping of the machine and the pitter patter of the rain outside were the only things she heard.

"What happened?" She asked herself.

A flash of red eyes and yellow hair crossed her mind. She gasped as she remembered the events that happened to her.

"Grimoire Heart." She hissed, not noticing the door had opened nor the smirking blonde haired man.

"Well looks who's up~ had a good sleep princess?" He asked. Her brown orbs glared at the familiar red eyes.

"Zancrow… What do you want?" She asked glaring at him. Zancrow walked towards her, his smirk widening when he was within arm's reach.

"Is it so bad for me to visit my precious girl?" He asked, running a finger on her cheek.

"You bastard! You were the one that put me here!"

"That's right, but only because you didn't give me a goodbye kiss like I wanted to."He said tracing her lips.

"Why should I when you threatened to kill my family?"

"Oh? Did I? Didn't I say it as a warning?" He asked playfully.

"You fuc-"

"Ah ah… We have a guest." He taunted, taking his finger away from her lips and then turned around to face their new guest.

"Who are you?" Zancrow asked, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Natsu Dragneel and that's my fiancée you're making threats at." Natsu retorted, glaring at the red eyed man.

"Ohh? Now that's new." Zancrow mused, turning back to look at Lucy and patted her head before he left. Not before…

"Until next time Lucy~" With that Zancrow left the room, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucy asked when she was sure Zancrow already left. Natsu scoffed and glared at her.

"I happen to be your fiancé."

"Says who?"

"Our parents."

"Well I don't approve, so you can just leave."

"Oi oi who told you I was following orders, I'm the one barking orders here."

"Who told you I was going to follow your orders pinky?"

"You better shut that mouth of yours missy, you're getting on my nerves." Natsu hissed at her.

"Well then that means I'm doing a good job." Lucy mused closing her eyes. She didn't hear Natsu move closer to her, because when she felt breathing on top of her she immediately snapped her eyes open and met onyx eyes.

"Look I know you're surprised about this engagement, but I'm not going to let my future wife walk over me." He hissed at her, his onyx eyes locking those mesmerizing brown orbs.

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

"_Well… I want to know why I'm engaged." Natsu deadpanned at his parents. To which his parents sighed in defeat. Just how dense can their kid get?_

"_Natsu, you are of age to marry. And who best to choose than my best friend's daughter?" Grandine said._

"_But why her? You have many friends mom."_

"_But I want Lucy-chan for you, she's such a sweetheart~ I just know you two would be perfect for each other!"_

"_Dad!"_

"_What!?"_

"_Some help would be good!" Igneel was about to say something, but when Grandine glared at him he stopped and continued to switch the channel even when it was muted since he was still listening to them._

"_Now Natsu why did you want to know about it?"_

"_Ohh! Mira mentioned it and because I saw that Lucy girl."_

"_What!? When!?"_

"_At the infirmary yesterday."_

"_Why?"_

"_She was bleeding."_

"_She was what!?"_

"_Bleeding! I think it was from a bullet. Shish do I need to repeat myself twice?" Natsu whined. However, he moaned in pain when Grandine out of nowhere punched his gut._

"_W-what!?" He gasped, wrapping his arms around him._

"_You young man head over to the hospital and visit her!"_

"_But Mir-"_

"_No buts! Besides it's time you start protecting someone."_

"_Protect her from what?" Natsu asked confused._

"_Not what. Who."_

"_Okay, WHO then?"_

"_Her father."_

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

And yes I don't even know why I updated today (since I was actually planning every 10 days since the last update ( -_-) But I guess it's fine no?

And I absolutely have no idea what I'm doing with this story XD

Reviews reviews!

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story _'Little Blood bank' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**RESERVED: 12/02/'13**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
